


A Devil's Encore

by DR_Fullwood



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Jensen Ackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Fullwood/pseuds/DR_Fullwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going against Bruce's advice, Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, finds herself starring in a show hosted by none other than the madman commonly known as Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil's Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get comments stating "Jensen Ackles isn't Joker" or blah, blah, I want to point out that I just love writing Jensen as numerous characters or verses. Joker, through the years, has yes always had the traditional clownish face, but in Gotham if I remember right, Joker looked normal and they mostly based that character off of the personality of Joker (if I remember right. I'm not saying it's fact. I'm just going on by my memory of it when I saw it). 
> 
> So I wanted to write my own interpretation of Joker. Obviously in the write he's not this ghostlike clown, which I did purposefully. Although yes it's Joker's iconic appearance, it's been most definitely altered throughout the years. I wanted to make mine to not really have the full on look of Joker, but have his character come out through his actions. So despite the appearance being "normal" his character is far from. 
> 
> I hope you like!  
> ~D.R. Fullwood

**ACT 2, SCENE 1**

* * *

The maniac laughter still rang in her ears. Her heart was thundering heavily in her chest as her eyes widened in absolute fear. Looking from there to there, she couldn’t locate the mocking laughter that echoed through the shadows of the warehouse. Her hand was firmly gripping her yellow bat-a-rang, preparing herself to make the move when it called for it. Terrified to the core, she still remained on her feet, firmly in stance. Fear was the enemy and this madman knew all too well how to use it to his game.

 

A crash sounded behind her, causing her to yelp in surprise and spin on her heels, thrusting the device forward only to puncture a fallen barrel not far from where she stood. Now her breathing was uneven as her chest raised quickly. Her blue eyes were widened as she stared and took note of a liquid spurting out in dribbles, which she could only guess was simple water. After all, they were along the pier of Gotham City. Water barrels made the more sense to her. Yet, it still did very little aiding her uneasy state.

 

“Oh, look at that – my water broke,” his voice came from afar, but behind her now. It sent the woman to spin back around to face only darkness.

 

“Show yourself!” She finally barked out in as firm of a voice as she could.

 

Despite how it came out, she felt that it was timid, which she hated. She was proving that he was at an advantage. One that she couldn’t afford for him to even have in the first place. She didn’t see him, but she heard his iconic laughter. It was menacing, maddening even. It always sent anyone a chill down their spine from the very texture of it. Soon, her patience was thinning and irritation became more apparent than her fear. She clenched her jaw as well as her fist and growled out.

 

“You son of a bitch, show your damn self! Only cowards hide!”

 

Silence. Pure silence.

 

“Cowards, you say?” His voice was right at her ear, making her eyes widened.

 

She spun around, but she was too late. A fist connected with her jaw, stunning her a bit at first, which gave the madman more of an opportunity. He kicked her, knocking her down on her knees as she cried out from the pain and then felt a blunt force to her head, momentarily sending her in a daze. His laughter continued on and then faded in the emptiness as Batgirl fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

**ACT 2, SCENE 2**

* * *

She woke to find that her wrists were bound together behind her back. She raised her head slowly from her forced upright position to see nothing but pitch blackness. It wasn’t until the lights turned on that she winced and her headache worsened. She groaned and looked away from the brilliant lighting that prodded her tender eyes even beneath the lids. She could hear footsteps echoing, growing closer to her but despite how much she wriggled her wrists, she got nowhere.

 

“No…” she whined mildly out and soon her heart spiked up as she helplessly tried to weaken the binding, but it only seemed to have gotten tighter the more she tried. It dug into the leather of her gloves, which spared her skin from being rubbed raw. She only froze when she heard that laugh. That laugh…

 

“Oh Smoochi-poo, you’re awake? Good! Now the real fun will begin!”

 

Her eyes widened then as her body froze. The real fun? Coming from the likes of this man, that was never good. It truly worried Barbara and suddenly she was hoping that Bruce would come to her rescue. She needed it. Suddenly she felt foolish. She thought that she could handle Joker on her own, but it was apparent that she truly couldn’t. No. Bruce heed her warning, but did Barbara listen? No. She was stubborn and she felt that she could handle him on her own, but now the odds weren’t looking so high for her. If there was ever a man to fear, it was this one. The maddest of them all.

 

She looked uneasily to see the handsome face, yet wild green eyes that could only paint true insanity deep within the yellow crescents of his irises. On the outside, he truly was a beautiful man, but outer beauty could only go so far with the likes of someone like him. Joker was deadly. He gained the name “Joker” for his dangerous “impractical” jokes. He could turn anything into a comedic skit that only he’d be laughing to while the others trembled in absolute fear. His birth name has long been forgotten. His story, his past, it’s all a burnt page, long forgotten due to the menacing and crude, heartless man that he’s become.

 

His hand grasped her chin and he turned her head this way and that to further examine her. Barbara closed her eyes and tried to look away from him, unable to handle the menacing look he was giving her. He smiled at her uneasiness and removed his hand from her chin only to backhand her across the face. His laughter filled the room again as she tasted the copper on her tongue. Spitting it out, she groaned and looked to Joker.

 

"What’re you gonna do to me?”

 

“Mmmm, good question,” he said before pointing to an ongoing camera. The red light blinking showed that it was rolling, “I should make it a spectacle for dear ol’, Batty, shouldn’t I? Let’s see…”

 

He walked around in a pace yet a bit of a pep in his step. All Barbara could do was stare into the lens with a heavy heart. Bruce would see this. No.

 

“I could carve you like a pumpkin on Halloween – oh! But I did that one already. Hmm, ooh! What about – oh nope, no…I did that one last week.”

 

He continued to ramble on and on, but it only went through deaf ears. Barbara heard nothing as she painfully could see and feel the ache Bruce would feel watching this very clip. She had to get free, but how? She looked over and saw Joker’s back to her as he continued to talk to himself and tried to rip her binds somehow, but it all was fruitless and left her more exhausted than before.

 

“Batty, are you listening to me?” Joker’s voice was heard and she looked up to see him peering over his shoulder at her.

 

She froze and he turned on his heels to face her and put his hands on his hips. “Well that’s just simply rude! Here I am having a conversation on how to kill you and I feel like I’m talking to myself. Did the ol’ man not teach you manners? Ooh, we’ll have to talk about that one. Ill manners is simply rude!”

 

Was he serious right now? Of course he wasn’t – or maybe he was? This was _Joker_ after all. She – _no one_ – ever knows when he’s serious or not. All they knew was that he was deadly. If Joker was truly this deadly and psychotic then why hasn’t he been killed? Innocent lives continue to fall into jeopardy with each day he’s still breathing!

 

“Ooh! I know what I can do!” He said happily and clapped his hands, “it’s going to be a real ‘breaker’ – hehehe…hehe—he—hahahahahahahaha!”

 

Barbara’s heart stopped as did her breathing. She watched in terror as Joker continued to laugh. It was far from settling, because his laughter was like venomous ice picks jamming into her skin. Whatever had him so tickled, it meant bad – horrible news for Barbara. Her fate was nearing…and Bruce was going to have only the video clip to ever know what truly happened to her. She teared up as she thought of her father, the commissioner. So many things she wish she could say to him right now…yet not a single word would ever get to him.

* * *

  ** **ACT 2, SCENE 3****

* * *

Another scream bounced in the warehouse. It was filled with agony and to be honest, a bit dry considering that she’s been screaming out in pain for the last hour or so. Joker continued to laugh as he used a pipe to smash into her arm and any other places he felt like hitting her. The torment was slow at first. Her fingers still bleed from each nail being ripped off and throbbed from being uncovered. Tears were in her eyes as she continued to endure the pain that seemed endless.

 

Joker paraded around in a circle around her, laughing even still as he sang off-beat to “Rosie Posy”. He took enjoyment from her pain, excitement in her fear and humor from her screams. Barbara never wished so strongly for death in her life, but she was begging for it now. She would take anything to have mercy on her at this given point, but it never came. Instead, she heard his voice and felt his attacks and the breaking of her bones with each impact.

 

“We all fall down! Ahahahaha!”

 

The pipe thrust into her jaw, which she felt a snap and suddenly she couldn’t move her jaw all that well. When she did it ached beyond anything. His laughter continued and he bent down to her bowed head, “Hey, got lockjaw? Bahahaha!”

 

He thrust the pipe like a baseball bat into her side, cracking a couple ribs, but he continued to hit at that area. Her screams still were heard, but weaker and came out more into whimpers rather than screams. Her bones were broken. Her ribs being the last safe for her spine that kept her body as straight as it could manage on its own. Of course she was still bound so the propping up helped as well with stabilizing her body. She felt dizzy and to be honest, she felt weak and tired. Her breathing was shallow and shaking and she could feel her lungs tightening up in her chest. The world around her seemed blurry and afar. She welcomed it. She welcomed anything that would aid her getting out of this hellhole nightmare.

 

She could hear Joker’s voice, but it seemed like she was under water hearing it. She couldn’t make out any words, except for one sentence. She welcomed death like a blessing then. Leaving her shell and entering a world where no pain could ever get to her again.

 

_ Tune in next week for another spectacular! _

 

 

 


End file.
